OMC Fandoms
Hello! This is Dash, and here, we list our fandoms. Each of the things we fan girl or fan boy about have a section where anyone can post any roleplays or charrie chats or stuff based on it. The fandom doesn't have to have many fans. It can have 3, 2, even only 1 fan to be on this page! If you are an Outsider and have a fandom you would like to share, add it. Like with most of our lists on the wiki, we shall keep the fandom section alphabetized for neatness and easiness to find stuff. Note: If you don't see one of our fandoms on this list, please add it! ''-:- This page doesn't have much information. Can you help? -:-'' Death Note There are a couple of Outsiders who like Death Note. Doctor Who A lot of us also watch Doctor Who, the famous doctor from the sixties who travels in time and space! Ace: SIXTIES. It celebrated 50 years in 2015. So SIXTIES. Catz: No, it didn't celebrate it's birthday in 2015. It was 2013. Ace: I say one thing and I mean another D:< Dash: THERE! It's fixed. I knew it was sixties!!! My brain was like, ITS SIXTIES!!!, but I was like, NO...IT CAN'T BE. My brain is always right. -_- Which is good, actually. Five nights at Freddy's or FNAF The Best Horror game of 2013/2014 takes place in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza,A common children's pizza place threatened with closure by health and safety, where Freddy Fazbear, Chica the Chicken, Bonnie the bunny, Foxy the Pirate fox and Golden Freddy, An disputed Hallucination, He is summoned by looking in the camera 2B At any night. In FNAF2 ( A prequel) there is 11 Animatronics to watch out for, The Old animatronics have been taken in to storage and used as parts for the new colorful Toy Animatronics! The new animatronics are called, Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie as well as toy foxy ( Commonly reffered too as the Mangle due to being an put-back-together attraction for small children. Also the childlike Balloon boy ( who wont attack if it gets in the office)and The Marionette (Who will insta-kill if you don't kill the music box wound). Never played?? To win the game, you have to work and survive all five nights at the pizza restaurant, while animatronics try to get in the office to put you in animatronic suit(This doesn't sound that bad but the suits themselves are full of machiney especially around the facial area; Your eyes and teeth will be the only parts of you seeing daylight again when they pop out the front of the mask, the suits bringing ultimately death). The characters are a lot like Chuck E. Cheese. In FNAF1 you have a flashlight,Monitor and two heavy powered doors,.These items run on a battery powered generator, When you run out of power these will cease to stop working and Freddy will come to end your long night.You have to stay alive for six hours, from midnight to six AM. The characters will be moving, but you won't see them move. With the Monitor, You can access the cameras in different rooms to monitor, and they move while you are distracted. After they move (Bonnie is usually the first to move, followed by Chica and Freddy following after night 3) they will try to get in the office, This is where the flashlight comes in, Outside your office are two blindspots in the camera feed which are neatly outside your door, Chica and Bonnie will both stand in these blindspots just before they come in and jumpscare you, By flashing your light and finding these two you can safely close the doors before they catch you. If they do, game over. You have to survive five nights there. Foxy usually isn't with the other three at first, but hiding in pirate cove, You will have to constantly keep checking the camera there as He will only come and get you if you watch too little or too much so that makes the entire game harder. In FNAF 2 There are different mechanics such as the Freddy Head and the Music box, There is also no doors to shut and have been replaced with vents and one gaping archway in the middle of the office leading to the hallway. The music box has to be kept wind or you will face the wrath of the Puppet. The only other new mechanic is the Freddy head, which will save your life - Literally. Once an Animatronic is in the vents or in your office, the only way to get rid of them is to equipt the Mask. After Scanning you, (and mistaking you for an animatronic) they will leave. If the player fails to put the mask on in time, the animatronics will vanish for a split second,(Pull the mask down if you were wearing it) and jumpscare you. Apart from defending yourself, There is a story behind the pizzeria's dark past but you can figure that out by yourself. ;-) U ready for Freddy? Good Mythical Morning Many Outsiders enjoy Good Mythical Morning! Good Mythical Morning Is a daily Youtube show featuring Rhett and Link. Harry Potter A LOT of Outsiders love the Harry Potter franchise. Harry Potter started as a book character, in the first book, The Sorcerer's/Philosopher's Stone. Now they made 7 Harry Potter books {-where he is at Hogwarts-} and a few other books about different things, like there is a Tales Of Beedle The Bard book and 8 Harry Potter movies, and more! No wonder OMC loves it so much. This is Ace here. Everybody things there are just 7 books. BUT THERE ARE MORE. There is also, however, a book titled 'Tales of Beedle the Bard' 'yeh, that's a book in the movies', you might say. However, Ace and Catz have a copy of it. AND ACE IS PLANNING TO WRITE THE SIGN OF THE DEATHLY HALLOWS ON IT EVEN IF IT HAS A PICTURE NEAR THE END OF A GRAVE WITH THE SIGN ON IT. And Ace really loves the tale of 'The Warlock's Hairy Heart' IT'S SO GORY I'M GONNA DIIIEEEEE :D There is also a book / movie titled 'Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' that can be bought wherever books are sold. I have been trying to find this book, but it's apparently very rare. However, you can shop for both of these books online, thanks for Ace's information. Thank you, Ace. Now it's Dash here, and we have made many roleplays about the franchise, and charrie chats, plus, a lot of us ship Romione, (I'm sorry, but if you like Dramione, never say that word and the words 'I like that ship' in front of Ace) which is Ron and Hermione. Ace absolutely adores that ship, so long as it's not Dramione, she likes any ship. Kingdom Hearts The AMAZING Disney Game, where you battle the disney villains and....well, you should just play it. Kingdom Hearts is available on DS devices, and that's all I know of. Marvel This is a common Fandom that is praised in OMC. Made on Super's request. Marvel Cinematic Universe The Marvel Cinematic Universe is very well-known to the Outsiders, as most Outsiders have seen the following movies, (In order of release, or parts) Phase One: Iron Man The Incredible Hulk Iron Man 2 Thor Captain America: the First Avenger The Avengers Phase Two: Iron Man 3 Thor: The Dark World Captain America: The Winter Soldier Guardians Of The Galaxy Avengers: Age Of Ultron (upcoming movie, May 1st 2015) Ant-Man (upcoming movie, July 17th, 2015) Phase Three: Captain America: Civil War (upcoming movie, scheduled May 6th, 2016) Doctor Strange (upcoming movie, scheduled November 4th, 2016) Guardians Of The Galaxy 2 (upcoming movie, scheduled May 5th, 2017) Thor: Ragnarok (upcoming movie, scheduled July 28th, 2017) Black Panther (upcoming movie, scheduled November 3rd, 2017) Captain Marvel (upcoming movie, scheduled July 6th, 2018) Inhumans (upcoming movie, scheduled November 2nd, 2018) Avengers: Infinity Wars: Part 1 (upcoming movie, scheduled May 2nd, 2018) Avengers: Infinity Wars: Part 2 (upcoming movie, scheduled May 3rd, 2019) Dash is very mad that she hasn't seen most of these movies, and she wants to see them. D: My Little Pony Many Outsiders like My Little Pony. MLP, the show that features Twilight Sparkle and her five best friends learning about friendship. Little girl type? Doesn't have to be. Pokemon Many of our Outsiders love Pokemon. Pokemon, the classic game about pocket monsters. Super Mario Few Outsiders like Mario. Mario, the classic character with the red cap, and his sidekick/brother, Luigi (green cap) and his friends take on the Mario World. Warrior Cats Another very popular fandom in OMC. The Warrior Cats franchise may be one of the biggest things we fan girl about. Warrior Cats is a book series about cats who live their lives fighting for food and health between. Not what the typical kittypet (house cat) would ever do. Right? Tell that to Firestar. Wings of Fire Wings of Fire is a rare fandom in OMC. This book series is about dragons living in "tribes". The only known fans are Super and Charm.